


Weft to Weave

by donutsweeper



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Epistolary, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: Dutch has never had problems talking to Johnny. Recording a message for him however? That was an entirely different matter.(AKA the five messages Dutch deleted and the one she finally sent.)





	Weft to Weave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/gifts).



Dutch sat down and took a deep breath, settling herself. "All right, I'm ready. Lucy, begin recording." 

"Hey, Johnny, it's me. I got your last message. That map of chem-probes and Hullen pools is really beginning to come together, even D'avin is starting to be impressed by it. Not a lot is happening here although, speaking of D'av, you need to have a talk with your brother. He's eating that weird cheese again. He brought a huge wheel of it onto the ship and I think Lucy is protesting the smell - justifiably so, I suppose, that stuff does reek - but she's doing it by flushing her sanitation systems every time I try to take a shower. So now whenever I'm in there the water will run normally for a bit and then will suddenly become freezing cold. I've tried to talk to her about it, but she swears up and down it's 'necessary maintenance' and she's only doing what has to be done. Is there any way you can work some of your magic with her and either send her a message or come back and sweet talk her into—" Dutch broke off. "Lucy, stop recording and erase all of that."

Leaning back and looking up at the ceiling, Dutch let out a big sigh. "Okay," she muttered to herself. "Let's try this again." Straightening, she plastered a smile back on her face. "Lucy, begin recording. 

"Hey, Johnny, it's me. Thanks for sending along that update with what you'd collected about those chem-probes with your last message, the more information we have the better a chance we have of standing against the Hullen when the time comes. You haven't missed much here, we're managing to keep ourselves busy with all the usual stuff. You know what that's like. I have a question for you though. I was reading your Captain Apex comics - I know, I know, I committed a terrible invasion of privacy sneaking into your room to get them, you can yell at me all you want about it when you get home, but there's something I was wondering about. If Captain Apex is such an amazing and incredible adventurer, how is he always getting trapped in all those dangerous situations so easily? And why is he always getting his shirt ripped up? You'd think that such a well decorated hero such as Captain Apex could afford a better tailor. Remember that fight with the Veluvians over that level two warrant? What was it, four years ago? I mean if I could wear that dress and still could…. Ugh, what the hells are you talking about, Dutch? Captain Apex? Really? Lucy, stop recording and erase this one too."

Jumping to her feet, Dutch shook out her hands and then tilted her head from side to side, easing out the tension from her body. "Gah! Get it together!"

"Do you require assistance, Dutch?"

"No, Lucy." 

"Do you wish to attempt to record another message for John?"

"Yes, yes I do. We're going to keep going at this until I get something I can actually send to him." She threw herself down on the couch. "Let's give it another try, Lucy.

"Hey, Johnny, it's me. Just got your last message and the information you sent along with it. Thanks, every little bit helps and being forewarned is forearmed and all that, but make sure you're staying out of trouble while you're gathering it, okay? I'm not there to bail your ass out if it needs saving. I know you've got Clara, you don't need to remind me of that, but she is not me and while I trust her to— No, don't go there, Dutch, he won't appreciate it. Lucy, can you stop recording and delete that?"

"Of course, Dutch."

"All right, let's try this again. My message for Johnny, attempt number six. Hey, Johnny—"

"You are incorrect, Dutch, this is the eleventh attempt you have made today to record a message for John."

"I am aware of that, I was being… you know what, never mind. Just start recording, Lucy, can you do that for me?"

"Certainly, Dutch. Recording now."

"Hey, Johnny, it's me. I got your last message, thanks for sending along the information on those plasma pools and chem-probes. We're starting to get a decent map together now. You haven't missed much here; Turin's been driving me and D'av crazy with all these missions he's been sending us on. D'av seems to be enjoying himself enough I suppose, although he's starting to take every opportunity he can to to make fun of Turin's hair. I know, I know, who can blame him, right? He's even started to get Pree in on it, which, admittedly, wasn't that hard. As I'm sure you're aware, Pree has _opinions_ about grooming and fashion. Many, many opinions. Anyway, Lucy isn't thrilled with all these milk runs we've been doing, she claims they—" Dutch broke off, scrubbing a hand over her face. "Turin's hair? Why am I telling him about Turin's hair? Why the hells would Johnny want to hear about that?"

"Was that query directed at me, Dutch?"

"No, Lucy. Oh, and stop recording and delete that message for me, please." 

"Of course, Dutch."

"Okay, from the top. Begin recording.

"Hey, Johnny, it's me. Your last message was pretty short. Not that I don't appreciate the information you've been sending about the Hullen pools and chem-probes, that's important and all, but it would be nice to hear about _you_ every once in awhile. I want to hear about how you're doing and what you and Clara have been up to. I miss you, you big— 

"Stop recording and delete that, Lucy." 

Deciding she needed to relax a little before making yet another attempt at recording a coherent message, Dutch took a break in order to get herself a drink. She hesitated, her hand hovering over one of the better bottles, a vintage Gurudo, before settling on a middling quality Hokk. The silky smooth drink would have been all wrong for trying to talk to Johnny, but a little burn might actually help set the right mood. She didn't even consider cracking open the truly low end, incredibly cheap stuff; she only kept a bottle of it because Johnny tended to favor it, although she had no idea why. It smelled like the way she imagined the rust remover they used on Lucy's docking mechanism might taste like and she preferred not killing her either her taste buds or brain cells if she could avoid it, thank you very much.

After finishing her drink Dutch returned to the couch and sank down onto the floor, leaning against it. "Let's try this yet again, Lucy. Begin recording.

"Hey, Johnny. I got your last message, thanks for sending those datapoints along with it. The more we know the better prepared we'll be. Not much has been happening here, although D'av's got this new cheese obsession which, frankly, is a bit weird. He insisted on us having a tasting session the other day and, I'm sorry, but after the third 'no really, this one is different, it has sharper notes' or 'it has a tangier aroma, can't you tell' or whatever the hells it was that he was claiming when he handed me piece after piece that were all cut from what I am ninety percent positive was the exact same wheel of cheese I was ready to stab him somewhere nonvital just to shut him up. In the end I had Lucy fake a problem with her guidance system just so I had an excuse to get out of it. What is it with your brother and cheese? Also, fair warning, he's probably going to ask you to track down some kind of illegal cheese he heard about and has now become fixated on the idea of getting his hands on. I'll leave it up to you on whether or not you choose to do that for him but whatever you decide, please consider the ramifications of what—

"Wait. Stop. Lucy, delete that last bit, everything I said after 'your brother and cheese' and then start recording again.

"We've been taking our downtime at the Royale, like always. Speaking of which, Pree's been smiling a lot more than usual lately. I don't know why and, believe me, I _have_ asked him about it. Repeatedly. But he refuses to tell me anything. He has to know all our business but when it comes to himself, well," she sighed, "that man is not one for spilling his secrets, is he? Uh, so that's it. Beer is still weak, old Town is still shit, and you're still missed. I hope you and Clara are having fun lighting up the J together. Stay Safe."

Dutch smiled to herself. "There. Lucy, send that one on to John for me. And do me a favor? Play his last message for me again?"

Johnny appeared in front of her, looking sad but stubborn and resolute. "Hey, Dutch, it's me…"


End file.
